At one time leaded windows were popular and many home owners wanted the attractive and decorative windows. The cost of preparing these leaded windows, even by hand, was, relatively, inexpensive.
In time, leaded windows lost their appeal to the public and in place of leaded windows there are used clear windows. As a result, few leaded windows were made and the artisans capable of making leaded windows grew older and retired. As there was little demand for leaded windows, younger artisans were not trained and there were, relatively, few artisans capable of making leaded windows.
In the last few years, leaded windows have regained popularity and favor among home owners but there are, relatively, few artisans capable of making the leaded windows. Further, the cost of making leaded windows by hand is expensive and, to many home owners, is therefore prohibitive. There has been developed a substitute for leaded windows and one form of this substitute is a strip of material which is cut to the proper length and whose ends are cut to the correct angles. This strip of material can be adhered to the window pane so as to give the appearance of a decorative leaded window. A person walking on a sidewalk or driving an automobile on the street can observe the window with the decorative strip material and draw the conclusion that the window is a simulated leaded window.